Ruby's Gone
by Soaring Memories
Summary: Ruby has been missing for three days. Everyone has been worried for her... When they find her, she's no longer the same girl they all knew, she's gone. Ruby Rose is gone... and she was replaced... with someone no one knew. She's no longer Ruby Rose.
1. A Lost Rose

Chapter 1- A Lost Rose

Yang's been worried sick. So has Team RWBY... Well, mostly Yang, because her little sister has... vanished.

Three days ago, Ruby went to Vale to buy some cookies and run some errands (mainly to buy cookies) and she hasn't returned. She hasn't answered her scroll, and no one can find her. There's absolutely no trace of her...

"Yang, you need to calm down!" Blake snarled.

Yang has been getting on Blake's nerves. Yang hasn't been listening to her own advice. She's letting Ruby's disappearance control her.

"Look, I'm sorry, but my sister is gone and she could be dead for all I know." Yang shot back.

"You need to listen to your own advice. Remember back when-"

"No, _you_ need to think! Ruby has been missing for three days and anything could've happened!"

"You just need to calm down and let the police do their job."

"The police have been letting crimes occur left and right! Just look at our world now. You and all Faunus have been corrupting peace!"

They were in their dorm room. Yang gave Blake a shove, a strong one. Blake fell back, and tripped. She fell backwards and began to fall out of the open window. Instead, she felt herself get pulled forward. Yang grabbed her arm and pulled her in close into a hug.

"I'm... I'm so sorry." Yang whispered. "I went too far there. I'm sorry Blake, it's just that this is very personal and Ruby means everything to me..."

"Yang, I understand. Now think. Just relax for yourself and the people you care about... For me."

They pulled back and stared at each other.

"Blake... thanks."

"We'll find her Yang. Just... take it easy."

Meanwhile, with Weiss...

"I'm sorry to hear that sister." Winter said.

Weiss was speaking with her sister. She came to take care of some business and stopped at Beacon along the way. Weiss told her about her partner going missing.

"Thank you, I'm just worried for her."

"I bet you are. You have messaged quite a bit about her."

"Ever since Ruby disappeared, all of those around her changed. All of her friends have been anxious, my team has been acting differently... I overheard Ruby's sister, Yang, having a call with their father about what's happened recently. I didn't listen to the whole conversation, it was... heartbreaking."

Winter gave her a sympathetic look and put her hand on her shoulder. Winter would've slapped her for being emotionally weak. She then afterward, would've turned it into some advice, but it didn't seem right. Weiss didn't even look at her elder sister. She kept staring straight down, letting a small tear leak.

"Ruby wouldn't want to harm a fly. She only wants to become a Huntress and protect those who can't protect themselves. She's too innocent to deserve any harm... How this is impacting _me_... I despised her at first, but now I care for her deeply... I just wish I could tell her-"

Her scroll started to ring. She looked to see who it was and noticed it was Jaune.

"Jaune? What is it?"

"W-Weiss! Vale! The hospital! It's just, uh, the alley and-"

"Jaune! Calm down! What happened!?"

"Just get to the hospital in Vale and bring your team! Hurry!"

Weiss was flustered but realized...

"It could be your leader." Winter said.

At the Hospital...

"Jaune!" Weiss cried.

She brought her sister, Yang, and Blake to the hospital. They found Jaune outside. He had an unreadable look on his face.

"You're here. Come on!"

They all rushed past the front desk and ran down the hall. Eventually, Jaune stopped and so did the others. Jaune spoke, but didn't look at them. The rest of Team JNPR was out in the hall too.

"Guys... they found Ruby..." he started.

Weiss and Yang didn't hear the rest. They both rushed in there and saw Ruby sitting up on her bed with bandages around her head.

"Ruby! I'm so glad you're okay!" Yang cried.

They both hugged her from both sides of her.

When they both pulled away, Ruby gave them both confused and an uncomfortable look.

"Who's... Ruby?" she asked.

They both looked at her... Yang had tears already... while Weiss was frozen in place, unable to speak anything...

Blake, Winter, and Team JNPR had dark faces. That's when Jaune finished what he was going to say...

"Weiss, Yang... Ruby lost her memory." Jaune said.


	2. Seeing Red

Chapter 2- Seeing Red

"Weiss, Yang... Ruby lost her memory."

Those words were said weakly, yet it hit both of them to the point of tears and petrification.

Weiss was still, unable to speak or do anything.

Blake had a look of horror on her face...

And Yang clenched her fists as her eyes turned red. This time, she was literally seeing red. The color of rage and hatred...

"Who did this?" she muttered. "Who took away my little sister!?"

"Yang, this is a hospital, you must be quiet." Blake warned.

Yang sprinted outside, refusing to believe what Jaune told them. She screamed and broke a street lamp by literally punching it once without Ember Celica. She fell to her knees and cried, slamming her fist on the ground in agony.

"Why, why, why!?" she repeated.

"Yang!"

Weiss and Blake ran after her and tried to calm her down.

"Yang, it'll be-"

"No Blake! It won't be alright!" Yang snapped. "Ruby lost her memories and doesn't even remember who she is! She's practically nobody now!"

"Listen I-"

"Just shut up!"

She pulled her arm back, and swung at Blake's face. Blake didn't activate her aura and stumbled backwards, falling on her back.

Weiss tried to catch her, but failed and watched as she fell to the ground. She looked... frightened. Both of her hands were against her face. She could feel her own heartbeat. Because of how scared she was? Or because of the... lack of any other sound...

"Y-Yang?" Weiss nervously whispered.

Yang realized what she did. She looked at her fist which was shaking, looked at Blake, and started to breathe heavily. She fell on her knees again and nervously reached out to Blake.

"B-Blake?"

She didn't answer. She didn't move. She didn't open her eyes. Yang knocked her unconscious.

"You dolt! T-that was just... argh! Look what you did!" Weiss yelled with anger and fear.

Yang was panicking, trembling as she looked at what she did to her partner.

"Blake..."

Yang fainted, the stress and anxiety was simply too overwhelming for her to handle.

Yang's POV

...

Why...

Why would I... do that?

I... attacked my partner...

Blake...

Light poured onto me. Am I-

"Oh, you're awake."

I slowly opened my eyes... All I could see... was Weiss.

"Just as reckless as always..."

We may be on my own bed, above Blake's, but Weiss is with me, right next to me on her knees.

"Hey, you've been out for a while. All of that stress and anxiety can affect you not just mentally, but physically. I've never seen you so... panicked."

"Weiss... Wait! What happened!? Is Bl-"

"Blake is fine." Weiss cut me off. "Just a bruise. No brain damage luckily, even though you knocked her out. You did assault her, but it's been taken care of, you're not in trouble."

"What about Ruby?"

"I don't know. We've all been letting her recover. It's best for her to remember things on her own."

"But, I, I just..."

"Yang, just rest... You're acting a bit insecure. That's not like you, you need to rest."

"Weiss, could you tell Blake that I'm sorry? I... really care for her and I'm afraid I really screwed up."

"I forgive you." Blake said.

Blake jumped up next to me. She had a bruise on her cheek...

I, felt wet. I'm crying...

"Yang, I know this is huge... and we can't do much for Ruby... But still, we have stay strong. What good is it to panic?"

"Blake..."

Ruby's POV

I feel so... blank, if that's the proper way to put it. This girl with white hair keeps bringing me cookies and strawberries... I admit, I love that stuff, but I don't know why she keeps bringing me those.

It's kind of her, but we're just strangers... I have many questions that I can't say...

I still can't believe I'm in this position, it's new... It's like, starting over. Even though this new life is a li-

"Hello?" someone called.

A blonde boy appeared... Wow, he's... cute.

"Ruby?"

"Why... does everyone keep calling me that?" I asked innocently.

"Wait, stupid, stupid... You're not supposed to remind her yourself."

What a goofy boy... He's seriously, insulting himself.

"Um," he muttered. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"My name's Jaune..."

"And... I'm assuming I'm Ruby." I said.

"Yeah... It's just hard to see that you've changed."

"What do you mean?"

"You were my first friend... Well, my first _real_ friend. You helped me realize what the role of a leader is... I just, miss the old you."

"Um, that sounds sweet and all... but, are we by any chance, a thing?"

"I don't follow Ruby..."

"Were you my boyfriend?"

"N-no! We, we just, were nothing more than friends!"

"But that doesn't make sense. You're a boy and saying you're not my friend and-"

"I think I should just go before I make things worse." he said.

I giggled to myself. I like this guy already.

I think it's best to put up this innocent act of mine... That other blonde... what's her relationship with me? I recognize her but... she was so... agitated back then. Hmm...

Well, I think, this'll go perfectly fine.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm back. Sorry for making you all worry.**

 **Next chapter is here.**

 **The rest of Team RWBY have some... conflict. While Jaune tries (and fails) to speak to Ruby.**

 **If any of you notice the strange thing about this chapter, don't worry, it's all part of the plot...**


	3. Daddy

Chapter 3- Daddy

 _"Yang, it's been so long. I'm very happy to hear from you. How's it been at Beacon? Has Ruby been okay too?"_

 _"Hey Dad, it's good to hear from you too. So far, Beacon has been amazing. It's just that... something happened to Ruby..."_

 _"Yang, i-is your sister alright!? Is she okay!?"_

 _"I... don't know what happened but, she's been missing for about three days now. I don't know where she is, or if she's alright. Dad, I'm scared... I, I don't know where Ruby is."_

 _"Not my little girl... Yang, I'll be over there as soon as I can."_

"Yang? Hello?" Weiss called.

Blake needed to rest, so Yang and Weiss went for a walk to give her some peace and quiet. They were expecting Taiyang, Yang and Ruby's father, to meet them near the docks down in Vale.

"Oh, just remembering the conversation I had with my dad..."

Weiss' face darkened. She remembered that conversation.

"I overheard that conversation..." she whispered. "I couldn't bear to hear the rest."

"Weiss, how do you feel about Ruby? I, can tell you care for her on a deep level."

"I can't be certain with my answer to be honest. It's hard to explain. It's... like love, but not as a sister, or a love interest... I think. I just, never experienced _these_ types of feelings before. It's so new..."

As Yang and Weiss got onto an airship, they remembered the first day they spent at Beacon. Yang remembered the view of Beacon, it was amazing to see with Ruby, and Weiss recalled how she first met Ruby. She still can't believe how she couldn't stand Ruby just a few months ago. Now, she's devastated that Ruby's gone.

"I remember the time we spent as kids..." Yang blurted.

"Really? Why bring this up?" Weiss asked.

"I... just want the good memories of her, not the, recent ones."

Weiss put her hand on Yang's shoulder. Weiss stared at her. Yang looked at Weiss, but didn't turn her head.

"Yang, I'll be sure to find who did this to Ruby, I swear it. I refuse to let the one who... took away the most innocent girl I know run free."

"Weiss, I've always seen you as cold. I never saw that burning passion in your eyes before. I guess, what happened can bring out new sides of us."

Weiss' grip grew stronger at the thought of the horrible person who-

"Weiss, that's starting to hurt."

"Oh, apologies..."

By the time they made it to Vale, it began to rain. The gloomy atmosphere continued... all the way until Yang and Weiss found Taiyang. When he spotted them, he ran at them and gave Yang a fierce hug.

"Yang..."

"Dad..."

Weiss saw how they both had tears in their eyes, it's not the rain. She felt like she was witnessing something new. Weiss' father... never showed affection like that. For a second, she was going to ask for a hug from him too. She was so caught up on her lack of proper affection, she didn't realize at first how awkward that question would make things. Think before you speak.

"So you're Weiss," Taiyang said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too sir."

"Please, just call me Taiyang."

Ruby's POV

I wonder how far this can go... Memories... they're important to every individual. How will all of this turn out in the future? That's a question I can't give a solid answer to...

Erasing parts of Ruby's past... that's what someone did. And that's who I am now. Ruby.

"Excuse me..."

I turned toward the door and saw a man with yellow hair. That other blonde and girl with white hair is with him.

"Weiss, Yang... do you mind?"

"Take your time Dad."

The two girls closed the door behind them as they left, leaving me with this guy I don't know.

"... Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

His eyes had hope for a second there.

"That other blondie's dad, right?"

"Y-yeah, you're right..."

"You're Mr. Xiao Long, correct?" a voice asked.

"That's me."

Another guy with a white coat was at the door.

"Sorry to cut this short, but we need to run a few more tests. We think it's time we should help her remind her of who she is."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll have her undergo different types of therapy. There are many ways to help treat her retrograde amnesia, so we're going to use several different methods. Oh and, it's a sweet thought, but could you let Ms. Schnee know that sugar doesn't help with amnesia?"

"Again, what do you mean?"

"She's been bringing your daughter strawberries and cookies. I'm assuming she would eat those under normal circumstances."

"May I speak with her for a little longer?"

"Sorry, but it's best if we get started now. You can come visit tomorrow."

"Understood. Please, take care of my daughter."

"That's why we're here sir."

Yang's POV

Hopefully Dad can handle this well. We better give him some space.

Weiss and I decided to go back and check on Blake and Zwei. Wait, we left Blake with Zwei... I'm so sorry Blake.

When we reached our dorm, I opened the door and something flew at me. It was Blake. She hissed as she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She was on my back and wearing her... Japanese pajamas?

She hissed again... at our room, and Zwei was in there. Normally, I'd make a cat joke or tease Blake about this... but I'm not in the mood.

Blake felt, warm... it was, actually comforting.

I walked in and helped Blake onto my own bed so she could stay away from Zwei. I wanted to get some shut eye too, but Zwei was on Ruby's bed, sniffing her pillow. Does Zwei miss Ruby too? Wait, how did he get up there? Wait, is Blake still not safe even on my bed?

I went over to grab him, but I noticed something under her pillow. I found a large book. I sat and faced Blake as I opened it. There was a card inside.

 _To My Family,_

 _The first year at Beacon is nearly over. We're all another step closer to graduating. So, I wanted to make our memories last. I've made a scrapbook filled with photos of all of our best moments together._

 _Special thanks to Velvet Scarlatina for the help with the photos._

 _I love all of you!_

 _Love, Ruby_

 _P.S. If you find this before the end of the year, keep this a secret._

I put the card aside and looked through the book. Inside was photos. Photos about my childhood with Ruby, to just a few weeks ago.

What made me shed a tear was the first page.

My awesome sister... Yang Xiao Long. Thanks for being plain awesome! She had a whole page dedicated to me... She had hearts and small pictures of Zwei... With moments we shared together, like my sixteenth birthday.

I looked through every single picture. Pictures of our battles against Roman somehow, the food fight, sweet moments we've shared with our friends... and the last page said 'My Family'.

It was all of Team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY. The amazing people Ruby shared memories with...

I noticed that the left side of this didn't have anything yet. Wait, did she want a picture of us graduating to the second year?

"Yang? What is that?" Blake asked.

"Oh... don't worry, it's nothing." I said as I closed the book.


	4. Issues

Chapter 4- Issues

Maybe Ruby's scrapbook can help her remember who she is.

As Yang closed Ruby's scrapbook, there was a knock on the door. Weiss went over to answer it. Outside was Team JNPR.

"Hey Weiss," Jaune greeted. "How's Yang and Blake?"

"Blake's asleep. Yang... well, she's doing better."

"Is it alright if we come in?" he asked.

Weiss shook her head. She explained that, it would be best if they all got their time alone.

"That's reasonable. We're always across the hall. If you ever want to talk about things, you can rely on us."

Weiss smiled. "Thanks Jaune."

As Weiss shut the door. Jaune sighed to himself. Pyrrha hasn't talked ever since Jaune got the rest of Team RWBY to the hospital, Nora has been silent, and Ren has been... as quiet as ever, but obviously, worried for his fellow comrades.

"Are you alright Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. "I know Ruby means a lot to you..."

"I'm fine, it's just her team, I'm worried about them. This is very serious, it's as if she died. When I spoke to her, it just wasn't the same."

The four of them were silent. Finally, they all did something, walked towards the airships to head to Vale.

 _Some Time Later..._

"Are you sure this isn't about my assault on Blake?" Yang asked.

"Trust me Yang, that's been taken care of." her partner assured.

"It's most likely about Ruby." the heiress believed.

The three of them have been called to Ozpin's office. They're all not entirely sure what the purpose of that is, but they know it must be important.

As the three of them walked there, they didn't say much. When they exited the elevator, Ozpin was waiting with Professor Goodwitch.

"Ah, the three of you are here... please have a seat."

They did, and looked at him... anxiously.

"Now... we all know about what happened with Ms. Rose, and you have my deepest condolences. Because Ms. Rose has lost her memory, she isn't suitable for fighting..."

The three of them tried to, but couldn't speak as Ozpin said...

"Because of this, Ms. Rose will no longer be a part of Team RWBY. She'll no longer attend here at Beacon."

"Are you crazy!?" Yang yelled.

"We can't just get rid of her! She's one of us!" Weiss protested.

"Sit down." Glynda said sternly.

The WBY part of RWBY couldn't believe what they were hearing. They tried to contain all of the protests they could throw out, but it was unbelievable...

"We understand that this isn't fair, but this type of brain damage can't be ignored here. We know she's family, but would you rather have her six feet under the ground if she were to fight?"

They understood it's for her own safety, but it's Ruby's dream to be a Huntress, and to think that dream shattered because of-

"This is unacceptable." Yang said. "It's not fa-"

"We know that," Ozpin interrupted. "Ms. Rose didn't deserve this, but we have no choice."

Yang got up and stalked off, leaving trails of tears behind. Weiss and Blake followed, which ended with all of me leaving Ozpin's office.

Ruby's POV

I think it's best to move on to stage two, maybe I can get out there to understand who all of these people are.

Wait... ugh, my head... Why am I, seeing things...?

 _"Well, well... If it isn't little Red..."_

I... I...

 _"W-what are you doing here?"_

 _"Hmph, you really are less of a nuisance without that oversized tool. Ruining all of my schemes only got me in trouble, now it's payback. Not just for you... but all of those you love."_

Yang's POV

I can't believe it... All Ruby wanted to do was be a hero, help those who are in need... Now... it's over. I can't just believe and hope she'll remember, this is reality...

I just ran... I didn't even wait for Blake and Weiss... I wandered aimlessly in Vale, just waiting for something to happen.

"Yang?"

I turned around... and saw Velvet.

"Velvet... what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see your sister... I'm so sorry that happened to her, she's such an innocent girl..."

"Thanks Velvet... It's just been different."

"U-um... I, d-do you want to, go see her?"

"Sure..."

I walked up to her... and gave her a gentle hug. When I let go, she was blushing furiously.

"W-why'd you do that?" she asked nervously.

"It's my thanks... not just for the comfort, but because of that scrapbook you helped Ruby with."

"You know?"

"..."


	5. Reminders

Chapter 5- Reminders

"Yeah and, I'll keep it a secret. It's really sweet of you to do that."

"Yang... um, what did you think?"

"I thought it was really sweet. You and Ruby put a lot of work into that."

"T-thanks... Um, Yang? Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Uh, u-um... n-never mind, sorry."

Ruby's POV

Why... why am I crying? This guilt... is it because of what I'm doing to these people? Why...

Ruby's gone, the girl these people loved, and I feel terrible... I am Ruby, but a completely different version. Am I just... unwanted? What kind of pain are these people going through? How was her life before I was born? I'm the new face for Ruby Rose...

"Sis?"

I looked at the door, and saw her again. That blonde... and she's with a girl with bunny ears.

"Uh, it's... Yang, right?" I asked.

"That's right... What's with the tears?"

"I'm so sorry... I took her away, and took her place. I'm not the Ruby you know. The guilt of just being here instead of her..."

I pretty much broke after that. I just, broke down crying. This guilt is hard, the voices I hear... the pain I give to others.

I felt... much warmer. I noticed she was hugging me.

"Listen... you're still my little sister. I love you, and no one could replace you. You're still Ruby by heart, remember that. Come on, the doctor said we could take you out for a bit."

So I can remember who Ruby was. This girl can help me learn, understand... and become her lost sister.

"S-sure..." I sniffed. "Now who are you?"

"Ah, hello... I'm Velvet, I'm your friend."

She has a cool accent... So she was Ruby's friend too? How many people did she know before I took her place? I'm just the clueless girl no one really wants.

The way I'm thinking... am I depressed? After so long... I-

"Yang? Oh, and Velvet."

Another one is at the door. It's that girl in white...

"Hello everyone." she greeted. "I think, Ruby should have this."

She brought out... a red cloak. Is that mine?

"Ruby..." Yang started. "Your mother made that for you."

My mother? Clearly, I don't remember... I don't remember anyone of my family actually.

"Where is she?"

"She... she isn't here, she's gone..."

Oh, so... wow... This is, much to think about.

So, this blonde is my sister, the other blonde is my father, and that other blonde is my friend... Bunny Girl, I mean, Velvet is a friend, and all of those other people when I woke up. But, what about this girl in white? There's clearly... something more between us, and soon, it won't be love...

I stood up, hopped off the bed, and held the cloak... For some reason, I felt more... safe, secure when I held it. Yet, I felt something evil, and I'm sure I know why.

Confusion, that's what many are feeling right now... and it'll all be cleared soon enough.

After a few minutes, I got changed and tried this outfit on. It was interesting. I never really tried these on before... or so I think.

The four of us were near the airships... that head to... Beacon, I'm assuming.

Yang's POV

Heading to Beacon, where Ruby met so many people.

The dark clouds above our heads continued to stay. I could barely see any sunlight at all. Is this a sign? It's odd for this weather to appear all of a sudden. I even have this suspicious feeling down my throat, across my back, and in my gut. Something is wrong... we're missing a certain girl many love. But, there's something else...

Ruby... I can barely recognize her. Her personality, her attitude... even the way she walks is different. She's really gone... Please, come back to us Ruby. Come back to me...

We walked to our dorm, inside, was Blake asleep, and a certain friend who wants to see Ruby.

"Arf!"

Zwei went up to Ruby right away. She sat down and began to pet him. She laughed quietly as Zwei licked her. It brought a smile to my face. At least Zwei's happy to see her. The scene was adorable...

I walked out of the room. I headed towards the rooftop, Pyrrha told me about that place once... I need to clear my head.

When I made it, I sat down and let my legs dangle. The view did clear my mind, but it didn't help the pain in my heart.

"Yang?"

I turned around... Behind me, was Velvet. She didn't say anything else. She just, sat down next to me. We just, stared out into the view for a few minutes... And then, Velvet put her hand on my face.

I... wasn't expecting that. I felt her rub her soft hand across my cheek. Did she wipe away a tear?

"It's just not fair..." I said in a whisper. "Ruby... she never deserved this. All she wanted to do was be a hero. She wanted to help those who are in trouble. I-"

I couldn't say anything else... not while a certain bunny girl pressed her lips against my own.


	6. Salutations

Chapter 6- Salutations

"Who is this?" Ruby laughed.

"This is Zwei." Weiss smiled. "Isn't he adorable?"

Ruby was filled with joy as Zwei sat in her lap and snuggled up to her. Weiss smiled at the sight, she was glad to see Ruby happy.

This reminded her of the first time she met Zwei herself. She always wanted a pet when she was younger, but of course, someone else painted her life for her.

"I see you're a little better." someone said. "You must be in a good mood to smile Snow Angel."

"Oh, hi Jaune. Listen, I wanted to talk to you a bit. Blake, could you keep an eye on Ruby?"

"Sure..." she said sluggishly.

Weiss and Jaune left Ruby with Zwei and Blake. They stepped outside and took a walk. As they walked... they talked...

"Jaune, I recall you mentioned something... back when you informed me about Ruby in the hospital. Something about an alley?"

"Yeah, that's where they found her apparently. I wanted to talk to her back when I found her in the hospital. I was visiting an old friend, and found out Ruby was there. I was going to ask what she remembered, but that's when I found out about her amnesia."

"I suppose I'll get a little amount or no details about what happened from her."

"So why are you asking about this anyway?" he asked.

"I simply wanted to find a lead. Anything that could take me to the one who did this to Ruby..."

"Weiss... I know this is hard for you, it it for all of us, especially Yang."

"Please don't make this one of those corny moments where you comfort me and I fall for you."

He laughed.

"No, I won't... I just happen to know how you feel."

Yang's POV

Out of all of the kisses I had in the past, I never felt this passionate about one before. Velvet's inexperienced, but she's sweet, and this caught me completely off guard. I felt my own eyes close... and I opened them when she pulled back.

I didn't expect that, and I can't say I didn't enjoy it. Why would she do that though?

"Y-Yang, I'm so sorry if you didn't like that and-"

"Velvet," I said sweetly. "I loved it. Why though?"

"You're amazing. You're so confident in yourself, you're beautiful, strong... I've always wanted to be yours... I don't even care that we're both girls. It's one of the reasons why I helped Ruby with that scrapbook. Not just because Ruby's my friend, but to know more about you. I'm sorry to drop this all on you now of all times."

"It's okay Velvet, I'm flattered. I just need time to think, I never dated a girl before, and Ruby is my top priority at the moment."

"That's understandable. You're going through a lot right now, and I want to be by your side, offering my support. I want to be the one who comforts you..."

"You're a sweet little bunny, you know that?"

She giggled at this, and rested on my shoulder.

Wow, I didn't expect this... Thanks Velvet, for warming my heart.

Now that I think about it, Ruby's friends back at Signal don't know about her condition. I have to tell them... I know them, they deserve to know.

After a few minutes, Velvet left to take care of a few things. I stayed for a little longer before leaving myself.

As I walked down the hall, I felt as if time slowed down. I began to see glimpses of my past with Ruby... Am I hallucinating? Man, the stress must be getting to me again, I need to lie down.

When we were little, we played together back on Patch. Ran around as we played tag, witnessed the beauty of the wildlife, so many things... with so many memories. I feel like a completely different person, not as confident, flirty, or anything like my usual self...

Weiss' POV

There's a lot I need to do. I want to help Ruby, I want my leader back... She's one of the few who helped me with my shell, I had difficulties with my emltions in the past. Thanks to her, I can genuinely smile.

I want to remind her of everything we did together before the accident, or, incident?

Maybe we could have her go through the first day she spent here at Beacon. How she met Jaune, myself, Blake, Ozpin, Velvet, okay, I'm just thinking of everyone now... Speaking of Ozpin, is he really going to remove Ruby from Beacon? Ruby away from Beacon? Even farther away from me? No! I mean, I object... I can't have anyone take her even farther away from me.

How did this happen? The first time I met her, I didn't even want to think about her, now I do. I want to think of the innocent, quirky partner of mine. Did someone assault her? Have the police done anything yet? Is there any progress with this?

Actually, I could ask Winter a favor, she could help me with an investigation... No wait, she's busy and doesn't have much time before she heads back to Atlas.

"Salutations!"

Maybe helping Ruby remember things could help find the one who did this to her.

"Hello?"

Could I go to Patch with her if she has to leave?

"Weiss?"

"Oh, hi Penny... Penny!?"

Ruby's POV

Walking... It's nice to clear my head. I need to think everything through. Even in the condition I'm in, I manage to scare myself. Thoughts of suicide plague my mind. The guilt of doing this to these people... I'm not Ruby, I'm someone who isn't her, just someone they don't know. Wait, killing myself would only bring grief to them, and to others important to me. Really important. Once I end my life, that's it, I'm done. Just nothing, it's over.

I'm supposed to meet someone, the Headmaster of Beacon... about what's going to happen to me... what's left of Ruby Rose.


	7. Something Strange

Chapter 7 - Something Strange

 **Sora: Now before you read the next chapter, I'd like to mention a few things.**

 **First, the next chapter will be much longer because this one is a bit short without this little note of mine.**

 **Second, a voting poll for my next story can be found on my profile. I want to know what you want me to write about next. I might start it after I finish Ruby's Gone, or some point whenever there's enough votes. If you have a suggestion for a new story, let me know.**

 **What you read next may spoil a few things. If you wish to avoid potential spoilers, head to the part that begins with Blake's POV.**

 **Third, what happened with Ruby's removal from Beacon isn't the huge plot twist, not even what happens in this chapter. Meteor was going to write this himself, but he let me use the ideas he put into this. And what he originally planned for after this... Well, you'll see in the future. Thanks again my childhood friend for the ideas for this story. Just be ready, what happens later is like shattering your last chance at hope.**

Blake's POV

Man... Things have been falling apart. Ruby's lost her memories, Weiss has been depressed about this, Jaune has barely been his usual, awkward self, and Yang... my partner...

Ugh, what's this... feeling? It's just like before, back when I was with the White Fang... Us Faunus were breaking down, and the one I loved changed forever... Now, the one I love here, is changing too...

I can't admit my... thoughts about her...

After I helped Ruby to the elevator, I walked around aimlessly. She was called to Ozpin's office, probably because she's going to be removed from Beacon.

How this is affecting us... Back when Yang was unconcious, I could hear Weiss... crying. She wasn't aware of my prescence, and I heard her whispers... In the past, Ruby always tried to hang out with Weiss, she did anything, found, used any excuse to spend time with her... And most of the time, Weiss was focused in other things. Now, she feels the guilt of it, and now, she can't spend time with Ruby... no matter what.

These... feelings are so familiar. My friends back in the White Fang... What's happening now is almost like my past.

Please... someone help Ruby.

"..." someone muttered.

"Yang?"

I saw Yang... walking... as if she was drunk. Oh no, don't tell me she's trying to drown her sorrows. If anything were to happen to her too, I... I'd...

"Oh, Blake..." she sniffed.

I hate this. I hate it. I despise, abhor seeing someone like this. Yang's always so upbeat... To see her like... _this_ , it...

I... went up to her and hugged her. It was, out of instinct. I, had no control over my body.

"Yang... it's just tough seeing you like this. I'm sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault that... Ruby lost her memory. In fact, I think you should worry about Weiss. Come on Blake, you know me, I can take a hit."

"I know... but what do you mean by worrying about Weiss?"

"Think about it, she's changed. I've never seen her this emotional since the incident with her dad, you know how insecure she is when anything is about him. Ruby was there for her... and now, she... Weiss is different. Not just because of her deep, deep sadness. Anger. I saw that in her eyes when I talked to her Blake. But not like, bitchy Weiss angry, murderous angry."

"What are you saying?"

"Weiss clearly has... complicated feelings towards Ruby. And she believes someone did this to her... She's out to get this bastard."

"That makes sense... After all, that's the best explanation for this type of amnesia. Her injuries were so serious to the point where she doesn't remember _anything_."

Before we could continue with our conversation, someone came around the corner.

Weiss' POV

Penny... No, no, no... How am I supposed to tell her about Ruby!? There's no way she won't ask about her.

"Hello friend. You seem troubled. Is there anything I could do to assist you?"

I was frozen... Can Penny understand? I know she's Ruby's friend, but I know nearly nothing about her.

As I opened my mouth, I heard Professor Goodwitch's voice.

" _We are in lockdown. Everyone find a safe place and wait for further instruction._ "

Penny and I were confused and a bit scared. Glynda sounded... worried, terrified even. What can scare her though?

Penny and I headed to the cafeteria, many of the students were there with the staff of Beacon. Many were a bit panicked and the faculty were maintaining the panic. What's going on?

I looked around and found Jaune. He wasn't with his team, but he's... putting his arm around someone? I can't make out who it is... Maybe he knows what's going on? Perhaps I could ask a professor... No wait, they're busy. Jaune will have to do.

"Jaune? What ha-"

I stopped there. Jaune looked up at me, but I went around him to see Ruby under his arm. She had a horrified look on her face, she didn't move an inch, and she had tears leaking down her face. She didn't make a sound, and didn't even... look at me. She looked traumatized.

"J-Jaune... what happened with Ruby? What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Weiss... Ruby witnessed something she shouldn't have seen."

It was as if time slowed down. I felt intense fear for everyone. Who knows what Jaune told me next? What's going to happen to us? And... what's going to happen to Ruby?

"Weiss... Ozpin was assassinated, and Ruby was the one who found him killed."


	8. Confessions

Chapter 8 - Confessions

Taiyang's POV

My little girl... When one member of the family breaks, the rest follows. I lost Raven, Summer, things are bitter between Qrow and I... and now, my little girl...

Qrow needs to know about this, unless Yang already contacted him.

How could things just... happen like this? What motive could someone have to harm Ruby? She's... innocent. She's just a little girl...

Ruby always sent letters and messages about her time at Beacon. Making all of those new friends... making memories... and I remember those times where I stepped in. Like that one time I called Jaune because I suspected him dating Ruby. His responses were priceless.

When she was just a little girl... I-

My scroll is buzzing.

"Hello?"

"M-Mr. Xiao Long! W-we... found out about something. It's Ruby... she... she... That's no-"

Ruby's POV

What I just did... I'd have no problem with that usually... I always enjoyed it. So why, why... is this happening to me now? Am I just, waking up? Understanding how one thing can affect so many others? Those nightmares... hallucianations... why do they keep coming back!?

Maket it stop!

 _Make it stop!_

 **MAKE IT STOP!**

" _ **MAKE IT STOP!**_ " I cried.

I blurted that last one out. I forced off whoever's arm was on me, and just stood up and then collapsed. I held my head with both of my hands. It felt like a knife stabbed me through the head.

I could tell people were staring. I even felt something... stab me. Like a needle maybe? Why... am I...

I passed out.

Weiss' POV

It's been about an hour since Ruby just had that outburst. One of the staff used a tranquilizer dart. She must've panicked when she recalled that scene. I even heard someone mention that... where they found Ozpin was brutal.

I understand why Ruby would do that. I managed to see pictures they took for the investigators. Bloody handprints were on the floor and near the wall, Ozpin's body was in a pool of blood, and the look on his face... confirmed it was a traumatic discovery. Why did Ruby of all people have to discover the crime scene?

Who could take out Ozpin though? They had to have planned this for a long time and caught him off guard. But who could do such a thing?

It seems that anything can make Ruby snap. She has no memories to understand anything, and she seems mentally unstable due to her amnesia and discovering Ozpin's murder.

Ruby... she's coming around.

... She hasn't said anything. She looks scared, terrified... alone.

Just as I was about to talk to her, Taiyang and Yang appeared.

"Dad! Stop! She's not supposed to leave!"

"I don't care! I'm not letting my little girl stay here any longer!"

Don't tell me he's going to make her leave. I... I... I love her... I, know it now... I love Ruby Rose.

Yang kept crying with tears... she tried to stop her dad, but he grabbed Ruby's arm and began to tug on her arm. No...

"No! Please!" I cried. "I love her!"

I just said that last part outloud, didn't I? I didn't have to look, I know everyone is staring at me right now. Ruby turned around to look at me. Taiyang didn't try to stop her, she walked right up to me.

"Is that true?" she whispered.

"Yes... I, didn't know at first, but I managed to put the pieces together."

I took her hands with my own...

"I love you Ruby Rose."

When she gazed into my eyes... I saw her smile for a brief moment. It went away soon after, and it was replaced with... a look of realization?

"No..." she backed away from me.

"No..." she repeated.

"Ruby," Yang said. "Ruby it's okay."

"No it's not!"

She brought out a weapon out of nowhere. It was long and pointed. She... stabbed Yang with it. All of us were shocked. Even I backed up when she did that.

"Ruby? Yang?" I whispered.

Ruby pulled out that weapon, and Yang backed up. She clutched her stomach, and fell to the ground. She was on her back with a cold expression on her face, she looked so lifeless...

Ruby walked over to her, and everyone nearby just backed away, terrified by her. She looked at Yang in the eye.

"Why...?" Yang whispered.

Ruby only gave a demonic grin as she raised her weapon, and stabbed Yang again. Yang roared in extreme pain. I threw up at the sight. Ruby didn't stop there though. She kept stabbing Yang over and over again until she was nothing but a pile of flesh. She kept laughing in joy. There were so many wounds in her body...

"Why!? Ruby please stop! You're my sister!"

She kept yelling that until she stopped twitching and struggling.

When she stopped, she turned around and looked at me. I was sick, expecting for her to go after me next.

"Ruby... she was your sister... Back on the second night you vanished... Yang held your cloak as she screamed and began to cry with tears everywhere. I cried myself when you were missing, and Blake could only comfort her... Why would you do that!?"

She only gave me that demonic smile. She edged closer to me, until she let a tear fall. She sniffled, and began to cry but kept smiling...

"I did that... because she would've suffered the most out of everyone. She would've found out that Ruby's gone. I killed and replaced her. I'm just some imposter."

"Bu-"

"Don't even."

I heard... glass shattering. Ruby's form began to change... She became, a smaller girl with pink and brown hair witth matching clothes... that were covered in blood. Not just Yang's... but possibly Ozpin's.

"I killed the girl you love. I'm just some sadistic criminal who took her place. My name's Neo, and my work here is done."

 **Author's Note:**

 **This was all planned from the start by Meteor. Thanks for the... real twist my friend. From here, things are changed completely. Ruby's Gone. But... is that really it?**

 **Think and read the previous chapters with this new information in mind...**

 **Meteor's Gone... Check out any of his stories for an update. He actually passed away. I'll miss you my friend. I'll be sure to continue this for you and help out with you work.**


	9. Pieces Together

Chapter 9 - Pieces Together

... Pain... It's all I felt. Emotionally, physically... My weaknesses... my _weakness_ is my love for Ruby...

I let my guard down. That wasn't my sister. She was some imposter. Why would she stab me? That weapon she used... Could it be?

That couldn't have been her... So where is she? Dead? Held hostage? Is she... being tortured? Or worst of all... being raped?

I swear... I will find who took Ruby away. I can't let my friends down. I can't let Velvet down. I can't let much family down. I can't let... Ruby...

Please... don't let me die here, I can't give up now...

 _One Week Later..._

After an investigation and Weiss' deductions, she managed to figure out what might've happened...

First, when Ruby was alone and vulnerable, Neo attacked Ruby and took her place so she could complete a mission. That mission is most likely the assassination of Ozpin. It's possible that accomplices dealt with Ruby when she was knocked out, or killed. Weiss saw Neo when she defended Torchwick, so there's a good chance he's involved too.

Neo must've let the guilt of her crimes catch up to her. It makes sense, especially because of how she described her guilt. Instead of the point of view of a vulnerable girl in the place of someone else, is a criminal stealing another's life.

Taiyang received word from the hospital that DNA tests didn't line up with Ruby's. They say Ruby (Neo) was unconcious when she was found, so that was a mistake that would've cast suspicion on her anyway. Now his other daughter is in the hospital, and he hasn't left ever since she was attacked.

Yang's going to be okay. Miracles can happen even in the darkest times. It's just that those multiple stabs gravely injured her. Aura can't heal those kind of deep injuries, so she'll be stuck in bed for a long time.

Poor Velvet... she confessed about her... confession towards Yang earlier. I could've sworn I saw Blake tense up as Velvet mentioned that they might be together after all of this. However, I can see in her eyes that she's... snapped. She clearly holds a grudge against Neo, which scares me since Velvet is so innocent.

Weiss' POV

And now... it's been a week since Neo revealed herself. Ruby, for once, didn't have her hood on when she was attacked. She wore it because she felt protected by her mother when she wore it...

It now lies on her bed. It has some tears at the end now, but Zwei guards it. He refuses to let anyone else touch it. Poor Zwei has shut down too. He always whimpers, saddening myself even more.

... Night has fallen, and now, I'm executing my plan. I've decided to investigate this myself. I'm leaving for any leads on Neo and Ruby's whereabouts. I must find out if she's alive... I refues to let that evil girl break down my team... No, my family like that. She snapped from the guilt. When I confessed my love... she admitted everything out of guilt (or by plan?) and it makes sense.

Velvet, Blake and I visited Yang, and then parted ways. They had no clue about what I'm going to do. I can't have them worry about me, so I left a note with Zwei to give Blake. He could tell I was up to something, and tried to stop me, but I weakly smiled and pet him.

I even went through a small shopping trip for new clothes and withdrew enough lien to help me last for a while. I can't let my credit card reveal where I was so I could be tracked down. For all I know, my own father could try to take me home like Taiyang did. I just need some more supplies of dust, then I'm ready to go. Why am I leaving? Well, there's Junior, I managed to mention Yang's name, and he spilled information. Torchwick had to smuggle something out of the city. What was it? I don't know, but it was large. It leads to places outside of the kingdoms. It's a long, risky journey where I might not get any answers in the end, but I'm willing to go through with this. I just need to leave by sneaking out.

I did a pretty good job with my appearance. I cut my hair since Ruby said she liked it if it were like that. So no ponytail, I bought color contacts to disguise myself, and clothing that'll hide myself well.

As I began to make my way out of the city, I was stopped. Jaune, Blake... and Velvet...

They all gave me a stern look. I was about to object to them about them forcing me to stay here, but I noticed how they changed their appearances, and packed their own supplies.

Everyone... well, let's go find ourselves our precious rose, shall we?

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it's been a while. I've just been losing my motivation lately since my best friend died.**

 **I won't stop here though! His loved ones and I are completing what he couldn't finish, so we won't stop. After all, Ruby's Gone was originally his idea. The amnesia tale like no other, that's what he aimed for, and now we're entering part two. So until the next chapter, it's...**

 **End of Part One.**

A hooded figure stood on a cliff, just staring off into the distance while looking at a gravestone. She smiled, and began to walk away.

"My, my... I certainly can't wait, for everything to fall into place."

At that moment, Weiss felt a jab to her heart.


	10. From Here

Part 2

Chapter 10 - From Here

Where can we go from here? It's been quite a few months (since the last update in reality and in this story) since Ruby was revealed to be Neo. After Yang was attacked and left in the hospital, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, and Velvet were off to find answers regarding Torchwick and Neo. Nora and Ren chose to stay behind, and the others... well, their reasons aren't important right now.

What Torchwick was smuggling is still unknown to these four. But tonight, they'll find out.

However, this time, I shall go over a few things that have happened these past few months. Whether there'll be tricks or riddles from here are yet to be truly revealed like in the first part.

Remember how Weiss, Blake, and Jaune made it this far to finding what Torchwick smuggled, and possibly find Torchwick himself. Yes, just the three of them. What happens in the present is to be saved for later. Why Velvet isn't with the trio is also a story for another time.

For now, let's delve into another individual who is off to find Ruby.

Yang Xiao Long.

(Yang)

It's been quite a long time since all that chaos happened. Ozpin's assassination, Ruby's "death", and that girl who I met on the train... who almost killed me... She either spared me that one time, or couldn't finish the deed back then, so what happened was basically finishing the job.

I feel weaker. I was always so upbeat, confident, and popular within Beacon. Now, I've been attacked physically and mentally. When I walk around, there's always some kind of pain in my stomach. I can't go through a single night without having a nightmare about one of the many possibilities Ruby may have faced. I just hope she's still alive...

I've been told that some of my friends have left to go after any leads on Neo. I can't help yet, but I will soon. I refuse to stay here any longer and mope and to feel sorry for myself. I will bring light to... well, this awful weather, that'll be a start. The weather never changed, it's always been gloomy with these clouds and occasional rainstorms.

Even though I won't let sadness get to me... fear does. The nightmares, and the one time Coco came to see me. Since she's close to Velvet, and because she didn't want me to sit around all day.

So, when I was recovering, she brought me out to do some light exercises. I was a little surprised how she does take workouts seriously, since she gave that vibe as a fashionista of all things, but she had to get that strength from somewhere. Things were going smoothly at first.

However, I couldn't handle it...

 _"No... No, no, no!" I cried. I clutched my stomach and fell to my knees. "I can't do this..."_

 _I never muttered anything so weakly ever since I knocked out Blake, and when I whispered out to Neo as she tried to kill me._

What happenstot me now is what I'll decide. Whether or not I'll be of use in this state is yet to be seen, but I can't hope to be better by the next day, I need to start something now.

And that, I shall.

(Jaune)

I refuse to accept what happened. I've been over this already with Ruby about Pyrrha - how I should accept she's gone, but this is different.

Ruby has been looking out for me ever since Pyrrha died on that solo mission Ozpin assigned her. I cannot tolerate such a decision Ozpin led her to, but there's nothing I could've done about it. I was a fool to not notice her odd behavior at he moment.

Ruby saved me, and where I stand now is a journey I'm doing for her, alongside Weiss and Blake. I just wish Velvet stayed, she was an important asset to the team. Even though it's not official, the three of us are a team. We just, never put the time into thinking of a name.

Every time I look down at my arms, I remind myself of how I comforted a sadist instead of Ruby, back when Ozpin was killed. What I saw in her was incredible acting, yet she did seem to lose her mind in that meltdown she had. A life full of tragedy... Whatever she's been through must've been brutal for her to turn into what she is now.

What we seek isn't revenge, since we've grown to accept our loss. What we want are answers on Ruby. What happened to her and whether or not she's truly dead or not.

It is now my... _our_ mission to find the answers. And we know that at least two people have them. One of them, is right before us. Now we just need the chance to strike.

 **Note:**

 **I am finally back. With a new name since I bit tired of being assumed as a man. My name is now Nicole, and I will update this every Friday if I can. Sorry for the delay, but life has its unexpected obstacles... nothing I can do about that other than deal with them.**


End file.
